Take a Bow
by ladysnowsu
Summary: Puck and Mercedes are just friends. Right? To someone they are more than friends. Lovers maybe? A Puckcedes story. Semi canon. Mostly AU. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As you can see I'm trying my hand at writing. And its difficult. Note to self don't start your stories in your notebook. And please for the sake of your fingers stop listening to music while writing. You'll avoid the 'Stop and Sing' distraction and the 'Did I Just Write the Lyrics in my Story' distraction. lol. Anyway this and the next chapter are short cause I didn't listen to my friend when she said it will come out really short when I start typing it on my computer. Anyways review and tell me what I lack and what you like or pretty much any critism you have towards this story!**

**Disclaimer: I am lucky enough to not own Glee. They can keep that crap or let it burn for all I care. And unfortuntley I do not own Puck and Mercedes or any of the Glee characters in this story. Forgive my mistakes**

* * *

It was the summer of 2010. Puck was doing absolutely nothing, which was weird because usually he would be busy either be cleaning pools, having sex, or having babysitting his 10 year old sister, Melody. But today was a rare occasion that the rambunctious teen would be nothing. Its raining cats and dogs outside so he had to cancel cleaning Mrs. Montgomery pool today which meant no fucking and the hot little blonde he met yesterday couldn't come over for the fact that it was the beginning of a hurricane, which also met no fucking. Melody and his mom are sending the night-or however long this damn hurricane last- at his grandma's house so he was completely alone.

It was 3:26 in the afternoon and it already felt like he had a full day. When he woke up this morning he knew today would be boring. He was beginning to put in COD so he could actually have a conversation when the doorbell rang. That was weird. Why would someone be ringing **his** doorbell in a hurricane.

Puck only had on his boxers so he made a dash look for his pants when he thought '**why should I have to put on my pants. Whoever's out there should be appreciative that he is even letting them see his sexy'. **Puck ran for the door to open it and what he saw definitely shocked him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why am I ****_so_**** not computer savvy. Sorry for the delay, but I'm gonna try to update again tonight. This chapter is short but the next one is ****_wayyyy_**** longer and we'll actually get some dialogue between Puck and Mercedes. Anyway I wanna thank everyone who reviewed it means a lot to know some one reads my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Thank the lord for that! But unfortunately I don't Puck or Mercedes or any of the characters featured on Glee. Please review I'd love to hear what you guys think! excuse the mistakes. I haven't been to school in two weeks cause of hurricane Sandy.**

* * *

Mercedes POV

I looked up and saw Pucks hazel eyes look at me with shock and panic. I understood the shock. Here I was, drenched in rain **and** standing in _his _steps. But what I didn't understand was the panic.

I was about to open my mouth to explain my _un_explained presence, when Puck put both of his hands over his boxers. I felt the strange urge to laugh as I realized why he was panicking. _This damn boy is insane! Why am I here anyway? Oh yeah…_Instead, I started bawling. I was trying to hold in for two hours finally released and unfortunately it was in front of McKinley's resident bad-ass Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. I didn't want to be seen like this. Weak. Like I was a crybaby. A big baby who breaks in to sobs when life gets too hard. I wouldn't even cry in front of my parents, but it was just so easy to cry in front of Noah. It's always like this. I go to Noah if I'm feeling bad and he comes to me when he wants to vent.

We don't talk much in school because he has a reputation and I don't want to ruin it. There is always that time when Puck would come out of nowhere and give me a hug. It was like he would know when I needed it. When I would ask why he would say "because I wanted to". I would always just laugh at him and walk away. But today I don't think a hug would work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Late again.*shakes head* I fell asleep so I couldn't update till today. Well at least I got this chapter up. This chapter is longer. Way longer. And they talk so that's a bonus! Right? I hope so. Let me shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Glee. Why get a sinking ship right? But along with not owning Glee I don't own Puck and Mercedes (who are my favorite characters) or any other Glee characters.**

* * *

Pucks POV

Seeing Mercedes on my porch did the something it always does to me. Makes me nervous. I already knew that whenever Mercedes comes to my house announced means something bad has happened. No that's not true, whenever we would get paired up for projects we would go over to each other's house. Wait no, there was also that week **and** a day that we dated. That was fun and odd at the same time. Fun because we pretty much laughed at about everything. From Rachel's obsession with Broadway to Mr. Shues addiction to sweater vest. _Yuck!_ I mean we learned so much about each other. So much that we could tell each other messages just by glancing at each other.

Hold the_ Hell up!_ Why is it so got damn cold all of a sudden? I looked down and realized I was indeed shirtless and pant less. I panicked. Damn it! If I knew it was going to be Mercedes I definitely would have put on some clothes. I covered up my junk quickly. _Don't need her seeing that…. Yet! _I thought to myself. I was to funny. Like Mercedes would ever want to date me again, let alone have sex with me.

I was about to question why my hot mama was on my doorstep in the rain drenched in water, when she started crying. Oh god! I only saw her cry once and that was in the third grade when her parents forgot to pick her up. The start of my friendship with Mercedes. I swiftly came to my senses and hugged her with all might while getting her inside my house. It just occurred to me that she can get pneumonia. As I got to the steps to give mama some clothes to put on, I briefly thought of carrying her upstairs but the thought of Mercedes killing me flashed through my mind and I decided to just pull her. When we got to my room I quickly I got some sweat pants and a t-shirt for her to put on.

"Now change" I sad eagerly.

"What no 'Hi Mercedes. How's everything been'". Mercedes said teasingly

I sighed. "We can do that later, I just really want you to get dressed."

"Okay." Mercedes said reluctantly getting up. She was almost at the door when she heard me speak up.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Um to change." Mercedes said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where?" I questioned. Like seriously where does she think she thinks she's going?

"In the bathroom".

"Why?"

"Ugh because I have to put the clothes on Puckerman!"Mercedes shrieks annoyed

"In the bathroom?" Now I'm confused

"Yes!" Mercedes screamed.

I started shaking my head vigorously. "Nope. You're going to stay in here and change."

"The Hell I Am!"

"You are. And when your done your going to come downstairs and cuddle with me while I play my game," I said cheeky

"Why huh? Why do I have to change in here in front of you when there is a perfectly good bathroom down the hall? Why?" Mercedes was about to lose it. I can tell just from the way her eyes flared. If looks could kill…

"Look Mercedes, I just saw the start of a breakdown from you. If you think I'm going to let you go in the bathroom and hide-like I know your gonna do-you have another thing coming." I really didn't want Mercedes to hide from me. And if that meant I had to see her get change then so be it.

"Fine" Mercedes grumbled exhausted.

Mercedes made a move to take off her shirt, when she suddenly stooped, "Can you at least close your eyes."

I huffed "Whatever."

I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands. I didn't mean to look, but come on! I'm a growing boy with raging hormones. To not look would be a sin.

I took my hand of my eyes and slowly opened them. Yup I was right. To not looked would've definitely been a sin. What I saw was precious, gorgeous, sinful, beautiful, pretty much anything that would even remotely give Mercedes body even a little bit of justice. Her back was to me so I was able to see that bountiful ass all of the guys talk about. Mama was only wearing a purple bra and panty set. Her chocolate skin glowing in the brightly lit room. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

Honestly I couldn't believe it. I was pretty much living ever guy who set eyes on her dream.

When I opened my eyes again she was facing me. She was bent down pulling up the sweat pants still without a shirt on.

Ohmigod! I should really cover my eyes again. Like now! But… couldn't. Mercedes Jones and her curvaceous body was calling, beckoning me. I couldn't stop.

I looked down at my lap to calm my nerves when I saw it. A boner? What the hell? How can I have not have noticed this before. Puck Jr. was at full attention. I could fell the tightening in my boxers now. I quickly looked up at Mercedes to see she was putting on my shirt. Jesus! Now I don't have time to get rid of it. I glanced around the room frantically and quickly grabbed a pillow as I pulled it on my lap and squeezed my eyes shut.

Never again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A longer update from this girl write here. I just want to give thinks to everybody who reviewed. Love y'all!**

**Warning: Has content that may be triggering to some readers like cutting. Sorry in advance if that part isn't good **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Didn't even watch tonight show, but i heard there was some implied Puckcedes. woohoo. But no Samcedes. Not surprised. Ryan Murphy and friends don't like me. I also don't own own Puck and Mercedes or any other glee characters.**

**Thoughts are in italics. Forgot to put that before. Excuse my mistakes.**

* * *

Neutral POV

When Mercedes finished putting the shirt on, she closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling again. Why was she here? Bothering Noah with her pathetic problems. When Mercedes opened her eyes again she saw Puck with a pillow securely on his lap and his eyes shut tight. _God what a weirdo._ "Puckerman you can open your eyes now."

Noah opened his eyes. He could only hope she didn't see the guilt on his face. "Ya done now?" Puck knew that was a stupid question, but he needed her to leave so he can get rid of his _little_ problem.

"Yeah you jackass I'm done." Mercedes remarked amused. "Puck I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." Mercedes made a dash to the bathroom.

When she got in the lightly painted room she looked in the mirror. Her reflection did not please her. She looked pitiful. Dark rings circled her big brown doe eyes. Those said eyes looked soulless. How can today big news do this to her this fast? Her hair was drenched and wetting Pucks shirt. She took another glance at her reflection feeling sorry for herself.

She took a towel off the rack and started drying her hair with it. She was partly done drying her hair when she saw the sharp razor on the side of the sink. No. She will not turn into those emo freaks that cut themselves for release. Nope. Not gonna happen. Oh but how was it tempting if nothing else. I mean if it was really release shouldn't she at least release herself? Why is she even questioning herself, the obvious answer was to not do it and to Puck. He would understand. His parents aren't together. But he doesn't people blaming him for his parents not being together anymore either. But would this razor understand more?

Mercedes put down the towel and made slow steps toward the sharp object. When she got to the razor she gingerly picked it up. _How does even work? Do you add pressure?_ Mercedes sighed. Why is she still thinking about this? Maybe I want to do it? Okay just this once. This once and that's it.

Mercedes put the razor on her wrist and slowly glided it across her wrist. The sharp pain she felt as the blood spurred on her wrist suddenly felt…good? No. Good wasn't the word. She felt great. It wasn't the way the pain felt. It was that she finally had something she could control. She could stop whenever she wants. Like now.

Mercedes rinsed off the razor ad her wrist. She put the razor back where she found it and was about to pull it up when she remembered that Puck was right out that door waiting for her. Never again.

Puck was still in his room, trying to think of a away to get rid of his stupid friend.

"Do you like getting me in trouble?!" Puck whispered harshly

He needed to think of something and fast. _Dead bunnies. Old ladies. Mercedes half naked in my room._

"Well " Puck felt as if he would he would have the ultimate boner as long as he remembered Mercedes naked. Well half naked. But she mind as well have been. Oh god her naked yes mam!

"_Focus you imbecile," _two strangely familiar voices called out to him in his head.

"Kurt and….Santana?" Weird

"See I told you he's a jackass with a rat on his head" Santana remarked in her always bitchy attitude.

"Look Puckerman Mercy-mine is broken. You need to fix her and when I say fix her I don't mean have sex with her" Kurt said.

"Um okay?" Maybe Mercedes was getting to his head?

"Promise, please Noah." Santana pleaded

Santana never calls me Noah. But Santana begging. Yes please!

"Okay I promise"

"Noah who are you talking to?" Mercedes was standing in his doorway way with an amused smirk on her face.

Puck blushed and muttered "No one."

"Yeah I bet. Any who ya wanna get downstairs white boy" Mercedes remarked trying to get away from Noah.

"Suure" Puck said slowly wondering what was up with Mercedes. She would never miss an opportunity to laugh at him.

Puck and Mercedes bounded down the stairs trying to get away from their own awkward situations. Puck almost fell down the stairs when he remembered that he was just suffering the humiliating situation with his man package being hard-headed. **A/ N No Pun intended!** Lucky for Puck talking to Santana and Kurt in his _head_ got rid of it.

Noah and Mercedes sat on the sofa trying to not be obviously uncomfortable. Puck, tired of the nagging silence, got up and put in MW2 in his PS3. If Mercedes wasn't going to talk then he was going to do something.

When Puck turned to go back to the couch, he remembered his manners. "Oh my- look at me being rude. Where are my manners? Mercedes would you like…a controller to play with me. I know I know I should have asked you a long time ago but I was just captivated by your banging body. My bad" Puck replied in his usual Puck manners.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "So what I'm gathering is you think that offering me to play your game with you you're not being rude. Let me tell you what's rude you, you asking me if I want to play. Noah do you want to get your ass kicked _again_ by me? That is rude." Mercedes shook her head in patronizing way. Her grin grew wider when she looked up and saw Puck looking upset.

Puck could not believe it. _She thinks she can kick my ass in my game. She only won once. Okay maybe five times. Fine! Fine! It was probably ten times, but that was only cause I was sick._ " Come on mama you know will always let you win."

"Look white boy, you need to stop saying that. Oh! And that wack ass excuse about you being sick. Puh-lease you had a sneeze. Yes_ a_ sneeze. You sneezed once and you made that an excuse for all _fifteen _times you lost."

Puck looked down bashfully. Yup, now that he thought about it fifteen seemed about right. In all honesty she murdered him. Not that he would ever tell her that though.

"Whatever. You playing or not?"

"Hmmm. No. I let you keep your dignity and ego. Not that it can get any bigger anyway," Mercedes whispered the last part.

Puck heard that though. "What'd you say Cedes?"

Dammit! Of course he heard her. "Huh? Oh nothing," Mercedes tried to answer as sweetly as she could.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Puck replied cockily.

Puck has been playing for at least a half an hour and h was losing terribly. Not only was his aim off, but he was moving at incredibly slow pace. _It's like he's lost_, Mercedes thought to herself.

Mercedes was to close. She was cuddled to his side with a blanket covering both of them. _If she was to stop drawing invisible shapes on my leg and stopped breathing on my arm I could concentrate more_. Mind you Puck still only has on his boxers. _If only I was thinking about putting some clothes instead of Mercedes without any clothes on I would find this more __**friendly **__and not __**coupley.**_

Puck dies again and Mercedes was tired of him looking a fool. All wide eyed and mouth wide with shock when he loses. And she was sick of him saying _oh_ when he'd die. _I'm done_. Mercedes reached over to grab the controller and show him how its done when he suddenly grabbed her wrist.

He saw it. The straight line on her wrist all red and scary looking. _Is she cutting herself_? Then he remembered that she showed up at his house in a hurricane crying her pretty eyes out. _Fuck!_ They were supposed to talk. _No wonder she started cutting herself. I'm a horrible friend_.

Puck sighed ashamed of himself. "Mercedes? What's this?" Puck whispered. They were going to talk about this whether the small diva wanted to talk about it or not.

_Caught red handed. _That was the only thing that was ringing in her mind. How could she be so stupid? No selfish? But she didn't feel like what she did was selfish. It's not like I tried to kill myself.

"What does it look like Noah?" Mercedes was mad. Livid why cause no one was to find out.

_She wants to be difficult, then I could be difficult_. Mercedes was going to talk about this whether she liked it or not. _Game on_.

* * *

**I didn't have time to edit. I have to do that if it doesn't make sense.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miss me. I know I did! Been gone for a while because I was busy and lazy. Mostly lazy. Tried on Thanksgiving, but annoying cousins and delicious food distracted me. Well without further me babbling.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Honestly don't want to. Also for some reason I don't own ANY of the Glee characters. Weird. Excuse my mistakes. Flashbacks are in _italics._**

* * *

Neutral POV

"Mercedes don't be an ass. I'm just asking a question. You know as a concerned friend, "Puck said backtracking.

"Concerned my ass. You just want to be nosy. Why can't you just mind your god damn business," Mercedes shouted.

Puck looked at Mercedes as if she spouted a second head. "Mercedes what the hell are you talking about! I'm not being nosy. I just want to know if maybe I'm seeing stuff or are you really hurting yourself", Puck said in a voice that was angry, aggravated, and hurt. How can she think he's not concerned? She's his best friend. "Mercedes I will always care about you. You're my best friend and I love you. If you ever felt like you had to hurt yourself then I'm sooo sorry. It's my job to protect you and I failed." Puck was ashamed of himself his best friend was hurting and he was too busy being an idiot to notice.

Mercedes was flabbergasted. How dare he think he could just waltz up in here and say this type of stuff to her? I mean he actually sounds like he cares. And as good as that sounded Mercedes knew there was no way in the world he could mean those sweet words. No one cares about her. Not her mom. Not her family. The glee club didn't even seem to care. She is one of the original five. Never had she gotten the attention she actually deserved. Yeah the glory note was fun at first, but now it's old and overdue. When is she going the spotlight she deserves? I swear to the lord almighty if Rachel Berry gets one solo she will lose her mind! It just wasn't fair. But if there was people she can always count on it was Puck, Kurt, and her dad.

A little over a year ago Mercedes got the most shocking news in her life. Her parents were getting a divorce. Nope, that wasn't even the problem. She saw that coming a long time ago. It was the fact that her mother blamed her for it. The nerve of some people right. Well Mercedes remember it like it was yesterday

_Mercedes had just got in the door. She just came from seeing her grandparents for a week. They were excited to see what was happening at her new school. Of course she had to lie. She couldn't tell them that she was constantly made fun of because of her weight. That awful Quinn Fabray had to be the worse. Her constant remarks of 'fat ass' and 'your hogging up my hallway' was tiring. _

_When she got in the door, she noticed it was too quite. Usually there was a TV. , a radio or something on to signal her parents presence. Mercedes didn't think much of it at the time._ There probably in their room, _Mercedes thought._

_As Mercedes crossed the threshold to go upstairs she noticed the living room light on. She took long fast steps to turn off the light. Her father would freak if he found out she left the light on. When she entered the room, she saw her mom and dad sitting with blank looks on their faces._

"_Mom? Dad? You guys okay, "Mercedes asked cautiously. _

_Her father's face lit up. Like he was relieved. Her mother on the other hand looked cold and frigid. She was sitting, but for some strange reason she looked as if she was looking down at Mercedes._ Weird,_ Mercedes thought._

"_Hey baby girl! How was it at your grandparents," her dad questioned loudly._ What the hell is wrong with him?

"_It was nice. Grandpa started teaching me how to fish and-" I was rudely interrupted by the she devil._

"_Thomas get with the point. I'm pretty sure the poor child would like to know why we're just sitting here in the living." Regina then turned to an angle where she could look at her daughter and her husband and smiled sweetly. Mercedes saw right through that smile and rolled her eyes. Apparently her father saw it too and frowned deeply._

"_Well sweetheart your mother and I have something really important to tell you, "Thomas started hesitantly. "Me and your mom-"_

"_Me and your father are getting a divorce because of you," Regina spat._

"_WHAT!" Mercedes and her dad shrieked. They were stunned by the usually put together woman's outburst._

"_You heard me. Me and your father are getting a divorce because of you. You want to know why? Because you're an attention whore who craves for my husband's attention." Regina had it up to here with the little girl. Every time she and Thomas fought it was because of Mercedes. He had the nerve to call her a neglectful parent all because she forgot to pick Mercedes up from school a couple of weeks back. She could have walked! Thomas claimed he didn't want his daughter walking in the rain alone. He was overreacting. That Noah boy brought her home in perfectly good condition. Well physically at least. Regina saw the hurt in her eyes and almost felt sorry for her. Almost._

"_Excuse me, but how exactly is this my fault," The nerve of this woman. She treats me like shit all the time and when my dad is sick of her shit it's all of a sudden_ my_ fault. I've never met someone who hated their mother as much as me._

"_It is your fault because I had to have an unwanted baby, when I was perfectly fine being married to your father and having my only babies, Mia and Marcus," Regina answered truthfully._

"_ENOUGH," Thomas roared. "Mercedes get your stuff packed we're leaving now!"_

Mercedes zoned back into her and Noah conversation when he started snapping his fingers in her face and calling her name.

" Mercedes! Mercedes! Oh lord, is this what happens when you have a stroke!"

Mercedes giggled softly, and immediately saw Noah relax. "Noah, I'm fine…I just ventured off," Mercedes responded so Puck can back off some.

Thank you Yahweh. If she would have had a stroke, Mr. Jones would have killed me! "Goodness gracious! Mercedes what the hell was that. You cannot do that. I would've gotten killed more than once." Puck reached over more into Mercedes space and gave her a bone crushing hug.

Mercedes at first felt uncomfortable, but then relaxed into is touch. He felt warm and welcoming. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Puck and sunk into his welcoming touch. She heard his heart beat beating at an irregular pace. It was like he just got finished running a marathon. She excused it as him almost having a heart attack.

Puck leaned down and cupped her face. He stared into her beautiful doe-eyes. And thought _Fuck it!_

Puck leaned down and locked lips with Mercedes and couldn't feel any better.

* * *

**Sorry that I ended it here. I wanted to be devious and leave it there. Bwuah- hahahaha**


End file.
